The Firsts
by BlackWingedTraveler
Summary: A list of firsts in the lives of Sweden and Finland, told from the latter's perspective. Drabbles.
1. The First Realization

**Title: **The Firsts (of SuFin)

**Summary: **A list of Firsts in the lives of Sweden and Finland, told from the latter's perspective. Drabbles.

**Chapter Title: **The First Realization

-SuFin-

Tino wasn't sure when he first realized it. For all that the taller nation was frightening, he was surprisingly gentle, and had yet to stop referring to Tino as his 'wife', despite all protests to the contrary. Sweden was a contradiction, joking with his serious words, and his personality completely different from what his looks would suggest.

It might've been the first time he got sick around the other; not a nation-sickness, of course, but he had caught the human flu. The entire time Tino was sick, Sweden was there, and probably stayed there while he drifted to sleep, for when he awoke, the smaller nation was still clutching his large hand.

Or maybe it was the time when they welcomed Hanatamago into their home, and Tino held the small dog on his lap while Sweden pet the dog ever so carefully, and the Finnish nation could've sworn he saw a smile on the scary nation's face.

Either way, at some point he realized it. And, when they had England over once, and Tino was introduced as Sweden's wife, he made no protests. The taller nation seemed surprised, at least as far as Tino could tell, but he didn't say anything, much like usual. When the Brit finally left, Tino turned to his 'husband'. "You haven't been joking, have you?" he asked, and, at the question practically radiating from Sweden, the Finn clarified. "About me being your wife."

If he hadn't been looking so closely and waiting so carefully for the Swede's answer, Tino might have dismissed the light dusting of pink that spread over the taller nation's cheeks. "N'," Sweden finally answered, after a lengthy pause, his answer unintelligible except to the nation (to his surprise, if he was informed) who knew him best.

"Oh," was the only thing that managed to get past Tino's lips, and he fled the room, cheeks aflame.

-SuFin-

**Word Count: **314 words

**A/N: **So how was it? This was my first try at writing drabbles, or SuFin, so I wasn't sure. Hopefully Finland was too OOC? Sweden is pretty easy to write, actually. XD Oh, and the names are important in this fic, how I'm referring to Finland as Tino, but Sweden is still referred to by his country name. That will come up later. Currently, I have 14 firsts (so 14 chapters) planned, but if I think of any more that I want to write, I'll slip them in. Reviews are love!


	2. The First House

**Title: **The Firsts (of SuFin)

**Summary: **A list of Firsts in the lives of Sweden and Finland, told from the latter's perspective. Drabbles.

**Chapter Title: **The First House

-SuFin-

They weren't officially moved in, not yet, at least. There were still boxes to be unpacked, and rooms to decorate, and flags to hang. Sweden took care of most of the painting, wallpapering the rooms as well, while Tino sorted out the boxes, putting them in the rooms where the belonged.

It was when it came time for them to move the furniture (mostly Sweden, but Tino helped on the bigger items) that the Finn realized that there was an issue: They only had one bed. Big enough for both of them, yes, but only one bed.

Flushing a hot red, Tino went to find Sweden, intent on making sure they went to get another bed. Sharing a bedroom was one thing, but a bed? Definitely not going to happen. Unfortunately, Sweden did not seem to think the same way.

"Wh'?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth when Tino asked if there was another bed, hoping it had been a mistake. Apparently not.

"Because there's only one bed!" The Finn explained, his face so crimson that Spain would've likened it to a tomato, had he been there. "And we can't sleep in the same bed! It's indecent!" And embarrassing, but he would rather not go into that one. Before he realized that Sweden was not joking about (probably) liking him in a romantic way, the nation wouldn't have really protested, being more confused. However, _knowing_ that he would be sleeping with a nation that _liked_ him? Awkward…

Sweden still did not seem to agree. "Y'r m' w'fe. Th's 's our house. We'r' suppos'd t' shar' a b'd." With that, he proceeded to ignore the shorter nation and any protests that he gave.

That night, that supremely awkward night, made even more awkward by the fact that Sweden didn't seem awkward about it at all (And God, that word was being overused!), Tino lay awake, listening to his bedmate's steady breathing. _"You're my wife. This is our house. We're supposed to share a bed." _Our house, huh?

Smiling slightly, he yawned, closing his eyes and letting darkness wash over him. If he had to pick someone to share a house with, it would be Sweden… With that, Tino fell into sleep.

-SuFin-

**Word Count: **374

**A/N: **Ah, Sweden's mumbling… Gosh dang it all to heck! I either feel like I use too much, or not enough! Was it possible to understand what he was saying, or did you have to wait until the paragraph afterwards to get it? I took out the vowels, so I dunno if you could… I'll work on it! Oh, by the way, I am updating this story on Tuesdays and Saturdays, until it's done!^^


	3. The First Date

**Title: **The Firsts (of SuFin)

**Summary: **A list of Firsts in the lives of Sweden and Finland, told from the latter's perspective. Drabbles.

**Chapter Title: **The First Date

-SuFin-

It was Friday night, and that meant one thing in the Swedish-Finnish household: It was time to go out. They had started this tradition by not having any food in the house on the first Friday, and so decided to go out to one of their respective nations' restaurants. They had both enjoyed themselves, and it became something to look forward to, besides the weekend.

It was Sweden's turn to pick that week, and he always picked a classy place, one to dress up at, so Tino was all dolled up in a suit. He tried to wear a different one every time they went out, just to avoid being repetitive (he ignored a little voice in his head telling him it was for someone else), and he was quickly burning through his rather short list of suits. Soon he'd have to start over again, something he wasn't looking forward to.

Vacating the bathroom, because there was no way he was changing in full view in their bedroom, Tino almost ran smack dab into the Swede, who was waiting for him. "Y' look n'ce," the nation mumbled, making the smaller one's cheeks heat up as he quickly stammered something along the same lines (the voice was being to sound rather smug, unfortunately).

The dinner was much like their ones from before, sampling some of Sweden's very fine cuisine, Tino trying to get the stoic nation to talk more, and both of them generally having a good time. However, the Finn was not expecting tables to being getting cleared away, or for some slow music to start up. Blinking, he turned to Sweden, only to find a hand being offered to him by the larger nation. "Would y' like t' d'nce?" he asked, a light pink spreading across his stoic face.

Hesitantly, Tino took his hand with a quiet "Sure," and found himself swept out onto the dance floor and drawn into a quiet slow dance. Wow. He hadn't even known that the other nation could dance, though that was a stupid thought, in hindsight. Most nations could dance _something_.

After what turned into dancing the night away, coupled with much blushing on the Finn's part and more stoicness on the Swede's, the two returned home, both having enjoyed themselves very much. It wasn't until Tino had stepped out of the bathroom, clad in his pajamas, that a thought flitted through his head, draining all color from his face.

That had been a date. Perkele!

-SuFin-

**Word Count: **414 words

**A/N: **Yay, I have reviews! Thank you so much! *accepts cookie* I went back and added some more vowels to Sweden's part, so hopefully it's more understandable. : ) And now Tino is finally getting the picture together, along with a few smooth moves on our dear Berwald's part! :D

**Next Chapter: **In which there is another date, Berwald gets embarrassed, the word count goes (hopefully) upwards, and Tino finally makes a move.


	4. The First Kiss

**Title: **The Firsts (of SuFin)

**Summary: **A list of Firsts in the lives of Sweden and Finland, told from the latter's perspective. Drabbles.

**Chapter Title: **The First Kiss

-SuFin-

Now that he was actually aware of the fact that they were dates, Friday nights seemed very daunting, at least to Tino. Sweden seemed to look forward to them, but he had probably known the whole time that they were dates… Was that why he sometimes seemed sad when Tino denied being his wife? Because he had thought that Tino knew they were dates, as well?

There were no more unexpected dancing, something the Finn wasn't sure to be happy about, or disappointed, but now that they were, well, dating, he actually thought about where they were going. Instead of just picking someplace that had quick service and good food, he actually thought about the atmosphere, and tried to pick somewhere that Sweden would like, as well. And nice, too, though he never picked the fancier ones that the taller nation did.

A few weeks after the realization, during which there was a place with more exotic Finnish food (where Sweden had to excuse himself to go to the bathroom), a more casual Swedish place with live music (in which Tino sang along to a song he knew, much to the amusement of his date), and the current one, a quick place with good service, nothing had really happened. However, the Finn had picked this one for a reason…

"Doyouwannagoforawalk?" the words spilled out of Tino's mouth with nothing separating them, and Sweden paused, his stoic face growing even more frightening as he seemed to ponder the words, perhaps deciphering them from another. The smaller nation could barely bring himself to breath, face as red as a lobster, waiting anxiously for the response.

"Y's," finally came the answer, and with it came the lightening of the Swede's face. Tino smiled, the burning in his face receding, and quickly paid the bill, as it was his restaurant, and his bill to pay.

The cold stung wonderfully on their faces, reddening them as they meandered through the streets, heading in the direction Tino indicated, towards the park. Hesitating slightly, the smaller nation slipped his gloved hand into Sweden's larger one, peering up cautiously at the other's face. A faint pink scattered across the stoic nation's face, but his lips twitched slightly, and Tino could've sworn a small smile was in place. No, scratch that, there **was** a smile on his face.

Mulling over the fact that the other nation could show emotion, or that maybe he had gotten better at reading him, Tino crunched lightly through the snow, trees hung with icicles framing their path. It was very beautiful, a picturesque scene of glittering ice hanging from otherwise empty trees, like a mockery of the leaves that would grow there, and it gave the Finn the courage to do what he had been planning.

"Su-san?" he asked, looking up at the taller nation, his heart beating faster than the wings of a hummingbird. As the other turned to look at him, Tino's face turned bright red, but he managed to choke out his words passed his dry lips. "C-Could you bend down slightly?"

Sweden looked visibly puzzled, but complied, stooping down until he was slightly above eye level. "Hmm?"

Leaning forward, Tino pressed his lips to the other nation's. The Swede's lips didn't move underneath his for a moment, frozen, before they were both pushing against each other, sweet and gentle and chaste. Feeling slightly daring because of the positive response, the Finn licked at Sweden's lips, and was rewarded with an opening he used to tentatively explore the other's mouth.

That was before the larger nation decided to take the initiative, hands pulling Tino flush against him as he began to plunder the smaller one's mouth, sending shivers through the Finn as a moan was torn from his mouth. Sweden, though slow in his movements, was making the kiss quite pleasurable, and it was with reluctance that Tino pulled away, needing air.

Their foreheads rested together for a moment, and the slightly debauched nation was pleased to see the very thick blush that had formed on the Swede's face. His own face felt warm as well, quite a change from the chilling air that surrounded them.

"Th't was n'ce," Sweden told his 'wife', breaking the silence around them. Tino laughed, squeezing the taller nation's hand as he stepped away, tugging him towards their home.

-SuFin-

**Word Count:** 723

**A/N: **Woo, that one was fun! I wasn't really sure how to end it, so please tell me if I was a little abrupt, or, well, anything that I need to fix. My only knowledge about kissing comes from fiction, so… Hopefully it's realistic.

All of your reviews were awesome! Seriously, I got TEN! *dances* They were so awesome that I almost updated on Thursday, just for the heck of it, but I had to go get my sister's birthday present, so I couldn't write it… ): I was very inspired by all of the lovely things you people wrote, *accepts cookie*, and I'm glad that you like my first attempt at Fanfiction.

**Next Chapter: **In which Sweden is more scary than usual, the fluff might go down, something unexpected happens, and Tino cries. T_T


	5. The First Fight

**Title: **The Firsts (of SuFin)

**Summary: **A list of Firsts in the lives of Sweden and Finland, told from the latter's perspective. Drabbles.

**Chapter Title: **The First Fight

-SuFin-

"You have to let me!" Tino demanded, doing his best to look intimidating. Being that Sweden looked even scarier than normal, that would've been difficult, but for the fact that the Finn was ticked off. "I want to fight!"

Sweden's countenance darkened even further, and something inside of the smaller nation trembled fearfully. "N'," he announced, sounding as if it were his final thoughts on the subject.

Tino, however, would not let it be that way. "I'm not just going to stay here, Sweden! I won't be some nation who sits around and does nothing while you go out and fight in a war! I can hold my own, and you know it!" He refused to be some "stay-at-home-mom" type of person, refused to let Sweden do all of the dirty work.

Sweden, however, stood firm. "N'. Don' wan' see ya hur'." Had anger not been blinding Tino, he would've noticed the hint of sadness and worry toning the larger nation's words, and probably would've backed down and talked it out. However, now he was too far gone. He was a descendant of Scandinavia, after all, and they were known for berserking.

"I won't get hurt!" Tino yelled, face flushed with anger. "I'll stand by your side and fight, whether you like it or not!" Without giving the other a chance to respond, he turned and fled the house, fleeing into the cool spring night.

Once he felt like he had ran far enough (and had checked to make sure Sweden wasn't following him), the Finn stopped, huffing and leaning against a building. Honestly, why wouldn't he listen? Frustrated tears welled up in his eyes, and he brushed them away angrily. He could fight, and all of the Nordics knew it! Tino was one of the only two to go into berserk rage at times (at least to their knowledge), and he could hold his own even before then! Why was Sweden insistent on him staying home?

He sunk to the ground, hugging his legs tightly to his chest as his vision began to blur with tears. It didn't make any sense to him! Sweden was normally, well, normal about things, though he was a little weird with the 'wife' stuff, and this didn't fit with his image of the other nation. Then again, he had said that he didn't want Tino to be hurt…

The Finn's heart clenched painfully, and he buried his tear-streaked face in his knees. On one hand, he knew he could fight, he would be fine, and he wanted to stand up there on the battlefield alongside Sweden. On the other, it was very nice for a fellow nation to be so worried about him…

It was hard to get super close to someone, unless you were 'related', if you were nation. Chances were, your bosses would end up hating each other, or you'd face friends, family, or lovers across a battlefield. For Sweden to actually be that worried for him that he would stop Tino and his armies from fighting… That was a major thing, at least in the Finn's eyes. So what should he do?

A few hours later, the tall nation of Sweden could finally stop worrying when his 'wife' tramped in, cold, but no longer angry, at some unholy hour of the morning. Upon hearing that the Swede had gone looking for him, the country of Finland was surprised, smiling, before collapsing, exhausted, into his 'husband's' arms.

-SuFin-

**Word Count: **576

**A/N:** Gosh, I had no time to write this! Sorry this is uploaded so late in the day, and that it is shorter than the other, but I've been so busy… _ My sixteenth birthday is tomorrow, so I've had a lot of stuff to do… Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first bit of drama I've written! The battle or whatever is completely made up, I didn't check history, but I wanted to pick something I'm sure that would clash over, if only once or twice. Hope it turned out okay.

**Next Chapter: **In which we find out who won the fight, a date and kisses commence, and Berwald does something daring. And the rating may possibly go up.


	6. The First Names

**Title: **The Firsts (of SuFin)

**Summary: **A list of Firsts in the lives of Sweden and Finland, told from the latter's perspective. Drabbles.

**Chapter Title: **The First Names

-SuFin-

Names were an important thing to Nations. They had their country name, which all the other countries referred to them as, and then they had their human name. Most of the time, those names were granted by their parent countries (and for many, that was all they remembered of them), their colonizers, or given to the country by themselves. They had to blend in among their people, and when among them, if they had to use names, they used those.

However, the human names also had another purpose. When you were close to another nation, whether they be family or lover, you used their name. Sometimes, permission was never given to use said name, so that right was taken away when you ended up on the opposite side of each other. For example, France and England had once, a long time ago, been on first name basis, but that was no longer.

Other times, and the much more memorable times, was when you were given permission by the nation himself. That was as close to permanent as a bond of trust between two nations could be, and was usually not revoked, even when said nations were on opposite sides of a war. There were few instances in history where that had happened, but some had, such as Austria and Hungary, though they didn't flaunt their permission.

This was why Tino did what he did, on that fall night.

The war was over, and had been for a few weeks. The two nations had come to a compromise, consisting of Finnish troops aiding the war, but Finland not actually participating in the war itself unless it ended up reaching over seven years (Tino wasn't sure why seven, but that was the number Sweden insisted on not going lower than, so he complied). As it stood, the war didn't even last five years, so the Finn never got a chance to fight, something with which he was not pleased.

However, when the time came for the date on Friday, Tino still went along with it, picking a nice place to eat outside, not far from the park where the two liked to walk. Sweden was opening up to him more, as well, speaking more than he normally did, so the Finn felt overall pleased. Once having finished their wonderful Finnish dinner (though the taller nation had to excuse himself to the restroom several times, for some reason), the two went through their customary walk through the park, Tino wanting to wrestle Sweden into some leaves the whole time, but resisting. It wasn't until they got home until something different happened, however.

Tino had plopped down on the couch, grateful that he wasn't dressed up fancily tonight, simply in an elegant buttoned shirt with breeches, when Sweden spoke up, addressing the smaller nation with his customary "Finn".

Instead of redirecting his attention, though, the words slipped out of his mouth. "Call me Tino."

Sweden's eyes grew as wide as the Finn had ever seen them, and he was inwardly cursing himself before the other nation spoke again. "B'rwald." And then his mouth was covering the others.

Tino was pushed back onto the couch, Swe-, no, Berwald's tongue ravaging his mouth and making him moan. The taller nation's hands were working clumsily, unbuttoning the Finn's nice shirt, and the nation in question, wondering why on earth he wasn't moving himself, quickly copied the action. Swe-, no _Berwald_ was faster, and his large hands disappeared to run themselves over Tino's chest.

His hand tweaked one of the Finn's pink buds, and the nation moaned into the kiss, prompting a repeat of the action. Tino, feeling this was rather unfair, slipped his hands into Berwald's not-completely-unbuttoned shirt, his greater experience sending a shudder through the taller nation.

Needing air, but still continuing his actions, the Finn pulled back from the kiss, prompting Berwald to do two things: first, pull his hands out from the shirt, and second, lean forward and suck gently on Tino's earlobe, kneading it gently between his teeth. A cross between a gasp and a moan, or perhaps both at once, was torn from his throat, followed by one word: "Berwald!"

The nation in question pulled back, giving the ear one more lick before gently kissing Tino's forward, with the Finn instinctively fluttering his eyes closed. "T'no," Berwald murmured, pressing light kisses on both eyes. "T'no. T'no."

Blushing furiously at the reverence with which the other nation was saying his name, the Finn detangled his hands from Berwald's shirt, before reaching up and adjusting the other's glasses, which had gotten crooked during their impromptu romp on the couch. A faint pink spread across the other's cheeks, as well, growing darker as Tino leaned forward and kissed the other gently on the nose, murmuring as well, as if talking louder would destroy this moment. "Berwald."

They may not have a relationship with the best communication, nor the most understanding (and Tino wished that the other had wanted to continue and do something about the tightness in pants), but they were accepting. And in a world filled with nations all driven at least slightly insane by what they had gone through, wasn't that what mattered?

-SuFin-

**Word Count: **870

**A/N: **And now you know my headcanon! The names was pretty obvious, but did anyone pick up what I was saying about the stereotypes? The reason that all the nations act like their stereotypes is because they've all gone through far more than any human has, and they are all slightly insane because of it. At least, that's what I think. But anyway, did I do okay? Berwald (gosh I have wanted to call him that forever) kind of killed the lusty mood, but he's just a big sap anyway, so I can see him doing that. Thank you all for the wonderful birthday wishes (I had a fab one, btw), and I'll go back and fix the historical error in the last chap as soon as I have time, Ripan. Thanks for bringing it to my attention!^^

So about the next chapter… It's "The First Time", so they, well, have sex. *blushes furiously* I'm entirely sure I'm comfortable writing that, and I'm pretty sure that it won't come out good, so I was thinking I just keep it T and skip over the sex itself? Does that sound okay? If you guys want it, though, I could try my hand at it… I would like to hear your opinion on it!

Also, I dunno if you guys saw, but I updated my profile and posted the summaries of other stories that I've been messing with. There's a poll of which one sounds the best to you, if you want to vote. *puppy dog eyes* Please? And Holy Roman Empire, this is a long author's note…

**Next Chapter: **Berwald is a virgin, Tino knows what to do, and you decide how far they go!


	7. The First Time

**Title: **The Firsts (of SuFin)

**Summary: **A list of Firsts in the lives of Sweden and Finland, told from the latter's perspective. Drabbles.

**Chapter Title: **The First Time

-SuFin-

Tino wasn't sure how they got started. He remembered waking Berwald up from what sounded like a scary dream, only to find himself flipped over on the bed with his 'husband' ravishing him. Either way, he didn't mind. Arcing up into the clumsy mouth now peppering his neck with kisses, the Finn let out a moan as Berwald tentatively sucked on his collarbone. This prompted a harder repeat of the action, and the 'wife' of the two sucked in a breath and forced himself to focus on unbuttoning the shirt before him. Why were there so many buttons?

The Swede seemed to be annoyed with that fact, as well, pulling back from Tino (who let out a whine at the loss of the mouth) and pulling his shirt rather roughly over his head. The Finn took a moment to appreciate the fine specimen that Berwald was, before he found his shirt being pulled gently over his head. Lifting his arms to make it easier, Tino felt himself be slightly shy before the larger nation, simply because, well, this was an intimate moment that could actually mean something, versus all the times he messed around with Iceland and Norway.

Feeling slightly impatient with the fact that the Swede was still just looking at him, Tino sat up slightly and kissed Berwald, coaxing the larger nation's tongue into his mouth as he was pushed back down on the bed. The gentle giant of a man began to dominate the kiss, causing the Finn to moan quietly and instinctively buck his hips upward, seeking friction. Sensations rolled through him, causing him to groan before the other pulled away, his eyes wide. Seeing the shock in Berwald's eyes, Tino spoke up hesitantly, worried that maybe the other didn't actually want this. "Berwald? What's wrong?"

The Swede paused, before a healthy blush came onto his face. "Don' know h'w ta do th's," he mumbled, sounding embarrassed. "I've nev'r done th's b'fore." Understanding and a slight bit of bafflement descended upon Tino. He was a virgin? That kind of seemed implausible, but the smaller nation could believe it, seeing as it was scary Su-san, after all.

"Do you want to do this, then?" Tino asked, and, at Berwald's frantic head nod, continued. "I know what to do, so I'll help you, okay?" With that, he proceeded to shuck his pants and boxers unabashedly, no longer ashamed now that he realized the Swede had nothing to compare him to. Ignoring the unintelligible words that were being muttered by the other nation, Tino reached over to help pull off Berwald's pants, but his hands were caught in much larger ones. Looking up and blinking in surprise at the intense look on his face, the Finn spoke up. "I thought you wanted this, Berwald. What're you doing?"

The scary nation shook his head. "N'. I d'nt want th's. I want… ta m'ke l've ta ya." He looked away slightly, unable to meet Tino's eyes. "L'ke… a husb'nd and w'fe."

Make love? The Finn blinked slowly, surprised. What exactly did Berwald mean by that? Weren't those just different words for having sex? Looking up at clearly uncomfortable nation, he smiled slightly. Sure, why not? "Alright, we can make love," Tino answered, trying to ignore the slight tremor that found its way into his voice at the serious face of the other nation.

Berwald's face lit up. There were simply no other words to describe the _happiness_ that excluded from the other nation, as creepy as it sounds. Before the Finn could figure out whether or not to be scared or turned on, he found his mouth covered with another as he was pushed against the bed, a tongue licking at his lips. Allowing entry, Tino stretched his arms up, winding his hands through the other nation's hair and barely feeling the hand traveling down, down, down. Then, with a cry, Tino arched up into Berwald's hand…

-SuFin-

**Word Count: **656

**A/N: **I had this chapter all planned out and playing in my head like an anime, but when I sat down to write it… I realized that it would come out fail. Like really really fail. So, I just sort of ended it here. Maybe I'll come back and smex it up a little bit later, maybe not, I dunno… Sorry this is almost the next day (at least where I'm at), but Real Life is killing me… I have a tae kwon do competition soon, and that's sucking up all my time… *sighs* Anyway, summary of what the rest of the chapter would've looked like: Tino would've done everything, but Berwald wants to stretch him and stuffs cause "he's the husband" and is thus guided through it by the Finn. Besides Sweden's inherent awkwardness, it's all roses and butterflies and looks like yaoi manga (except Tino's NOT uke-fied) cause Berwald's such a sap. D'aww… Anyway, hope this didn't fail too badly… :P And D: Not very many people cared to vote… T_T

**Next Chapter: **In which there is angst and drama, both characters cry, bosses are evil romance-killing bastards, history happens, and there may be references to fighting. Depending on how history actually worked. *goes to get history book*


	8. The First Love

**Title: **The Firsts (of SuFin)

**Summary: **A list of Firsts in the lives of Sweden and Finland, told from the latter's perspective. Drabbles.

**Chapter Title: **The First Love

-SuFin-

It was over. The war was over, and Berwald had lost. Tino was going to be staying with Russia. He didn't blame the Swede, of course, as he had wanted to keep fighting, and his boss had to stop him, almost going to the point to physically restrain him with his own citizens. No, Berwald was not to blame. No one really was.

Sighing slightly, the Finn picked up the last of his things, stowing them away in his bags. He half-wanted to leave something behind, just so he could come back to pick it up later. But, no, he didn't know if he'd ever be back. Tino hoped he would, of course, that someday he'd fight his way out of Russia's hold, or Berwald would help him fight his way out, and that he'd return, as a full nation, to come and stay the night with him. With his lover.

Lover. Though they had slept together many times, the Swede gradually growing more experienced, but they had never said the words. "I love you." And now, now he was leaving, and would not likely see Berwald for quite a bit more. So, then, should he-

Tino jumped, drawn from his thoughts as a pair of warm, strong arms wrapped themselves around him. Recognizing them as his lover's, he sank back into the Swede's embrace. "D'n't w'nt ya ta leave," was murmured into his ear, and the Finn had to suppress a sad smile at the forlorn tone of voice. He was getting much better at reading the other, and now they were going to separate. Fate really didn't like them, did she?

Sighing, Tino gently pulled away, picking up his bag and forcing a smile on his face as he turned to Berwald. "I'm all ready. Guess it's time to get going, huh?" As the other nodded slowly, turning away, the painful expression slipped off his face as he followed the taller nation. He really didn't want to go… Sure, the Swede still scared him sometimes, okay, a lot of times, but Russia was way freakier, and, well, he liked Berwald. A lot.

Russia was waiting at the door, halting the smaller nation's train of thoughts. At the childish smile he was given, that in no way reached the scary nation's eyes, Tino shivered inwardly. Still, he wouldn't do anything while Berwald was here. That was a comfort, at least. "Ah, Comrade Finland! Do you have everything?" At the Finn's hesitant nod, his smile grew bigger and no less chilling. "Then we should be going, da?" Without waiting for an answer, Russia stepped outside, leaving the two nations alone.

For a moment, Tino paused, wondering what to say, before his vision became blurry, and his cheeks wet. Crying softly, he couldn't see the Swede's stricken expression, but he was aware of what words came out of his mouth. "I love you."

With that, the crying nation was pulled into a tight embrace, and he fisted his hands in Berwald's coat, unwilling to let go. A pair of lips hovered by his ear for a moment, before speaking softly, three words. "L've ya too." Tears falling even faster, Tino wriggled himself out of the hug, quickly pushed his lips to the other's, and ran. Ran like the devil himself was on his heels, until he had caught up to Russia, who was standing a little bit away, freaky smile still in place.

Not looking back, the Finn slowed himself down to a walk, hastily wiping the tears from his eyes. "You love him, da?" Came Russia's quiet question, and, at the other nation's slow nod, he spoke again. "You are an exception." A confused Tino didn't ask him to clarify, too concerned with not looking back, to see if Berwald was there, watching him walk away, or if he had already closed the door.

Had he looked back, he would've seen the former, the Swede standing tall in the doorway while he watched his love walk away with his enemy. However, there would've been an even stranger sight, that none could claim to have seen in a long long time: The stoic Berwald, crying.

-SuFin-

**Word Count: ** 694

**A/N: **T_T I felt a little sad writing this, myself. I've never really tried writing angsty things, besides the whole "I'm not good enough for him" thing, so I hope this turned out right. XD I've been reading far too many Italies fics, because instead of "I love you", I wanted to write "Ti Amo". Anyway, I hope the historical information, as little as it was, was correct. I used Wikipedia (of course) for the info, so I just hope it ended up alright. And I lol-ed at the poll. Now it's tied, five-way! XD Dunno what I'll end up writing, then… Apparently, nobody who reads this likes Germancest, but I don't really either, so it's kind of funny for me. Just one of those muses that won't leave me alone… Oh, and just so I don't ramble on, thank you for the reviews last chapter! I always saw Berwald as the one who was a virgin cause he freaked everyone out so they weren't going to consider him as a bed partner, and Tino was the one, who, when drunk, would always get into someone's pants. At least, that's my headcanon. X3 Also, the whole Russia comment or whatev? That'll be explained in a later chapter. It was inspired by "Unspoiled" by forthright, and "Giving In" by Artificial Starlight. Brilliant fics, both of them. …And Holy Roman Empire, this note was long…

**Next Chapter: **Over a century has passed, and news has to be shared. In which there are more tears, someone becomes depressed, and Tino thinks he's broken a rib.


	9. The First Reunion

**Title: **The Firsts (of SuFin)

**Summary: **A list of Firsts in the lives of Sweden and Finland, told from the latter's perspective. Drabbles.

**Chapter Title: **The First Reunion

* * *

><p>Tino couldn't believe that it was finally over. Years had passed since he had last seen Berwald, so many that he lost count (though he knows he is lying to himself, he had kept track of all 108 years that had passed), and he could finally leave. Thank goodness. Packing up the last of his bags, the little that remained scattered around the room that he had known as home for too long, the Finn cast his eyes about the place, a smile quirking at the corner of his mouth. Despite the fact that he had been happier with Berwald, it hadn't been… bad. Not too bad, at least. But not he was going, and it didn't matter anyway.<p>

Pulling them onto his back, he stepped out, closing the door gently behind him and turned, heading towards the living room (and thus, the door)… when he was halted by the sight of one morose nation, planted firmly in one of the chairs. At the sound of the Finnish man's footsteps, Russia looked up, his face written with an ache (what kind of ache, Tino didn't know, but it was there, clear as day). "You are going, da?" he asked softly, as if unable to speak any louder.

Tino nodded, pulling up his determination. "Yes, I am," he replied firmly, semi-daring the other to try and stop him. As if he could. But the other merely cast his eyes away with a sigh, leaving the nation feeling… odd. Should he say something? A good-bye?

Pausing at the doorway, he looked back at Russia, looking so lonely and morose in his chair with his scarf. "It wasn't all bad," he found himself saying quietly, and before he even knew if the other had heard him, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Was it… normal? To be so nervous? He gingerly shifted, from one foot to another, hesitating at his spot on the doorstep. He wanted to see him again, he really did, but… Did he feel the same way? Did he want to see him again? Was it- Agh, he should just do it! Get it over with!<p>

With that, he rapped sharply on the door, two quick knocks. He _knew_ Berwald was home, he had to be, and so he wasn't going until he was let in. Slow, heavy footsteps on the other side of the door (which Tino knew he could only hear because he was so high-strung and listening so much) signaled the approach, and then the door opened, showing Berwald.

…God, his face was still just as scary as always.

The other's eyes widened in surprise, and Tino found himself speaking up. "Um, hi Berwald, I hope it's-" And then he was cut off as the taller nation wrapped his arms around him, squeezing him so tightly that he thought he was going to snap in half.

"M'ssed ya," Berwald murmured into Tino's ear, and the latter managed to pull up a shaky smile, hampered as he was by the painful hug.

"Me too," he told the other, and would've stretched out his arms to embrace him, but they were held in place by the Swedish nation's own.

He was about to speak up (he wasn't sure exactly what he was going to say, maybe ask him to let go so he could free his arms, maybe ask if he could come inside, he didn't know), when he thought he felt wetness on his shoulder. For a moment, Tino thought it was beginning to rain, before he realized it.

Berwald was c_rying_.

Gently reaching up to fist his hands in the other's shirt, as it was the farthest he could reach, Tino stood, letting the other hug him to the point of breaking, and cry quietly into his shoulder. It was the least he could do (at least he knew that the other _wanted_ him back, though).

After all, it was the waiting that was often the hardest. Berwald must've not known if he would ever come back, even once he was free. At the moment, Tino was very very glad it was the first thing he had done since attaining independence. They both needed this.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>696 Words

**A/N: **...-crickets chirp- Yeah, um... I fail? Seriously, I'm massively sorry for the wait, but I just _could not write_. I feel this chapter is kind of fail, too, but I had to just get it out so I could actually get onward in the story. So... forgive me? Please? I promise that I won't make you wait this long for a chapter, pinky swear, and if I do leave you waiting for more than a month, I'll let you know ahead of time. ;u;

**Next Time: **Tino is completely baffled, Berwald is as stubborn as usual, someone familiar (to you) shows up, and the house will never be the same. And as usual, there is gender confusion. Typical Su-san.


	10. The First Child

**Title: **The Firsts (of SuFin)

**Summary: **A list of Firsts in the lives of Sweden and Finland, told from the latter's perspective. Drabbles.

**Chapter Title: **The First Child

* * *

><p>The sound of the door opening was a familiar one, and Tino looked up from his book with a smile. "Welcome ba-" The second word died on his lips as he took in the sight of Berwald carrying a blonde child bridal style, who appeared to be asleep. For a moment, he blinked, surprised, oblivious to the image of his 'husband' shutting the door, with the dog yipping at his heels, before he came to, albeit still confused. "Berwald" he asked, causing the other nation's semi-frightening gaze to fall upon him. "Who is that?"<p>

The Swedish nation blinked at him, as if surprised that he would ask such a thing (for all that he loved the man, he never understood how his mind worked), before speaking. "Our s'n."

For a moment, Tino could only gape and stare, Berwald returning it with an equally perplexed look, before he exploded in a flurry of words, only barely remembering to hush himself slightly. "What the hell do you mean by that, Be?" the Finnish nation fumed, frustrated once more by the other's closemouthedness. "You have to ex-"

Once more, he found himself unable to finish his word, as the bundle in his 'husband's' arms groaned and shifted slightly, turning towards the taller nation's chest. Holding his breath so as to prevent himself from speaking more, Tino darted over to Berwald's side, peering down at the small boy hesitantly.

"He's c'te," the Swedish nation's rumbling voice murmured, and the smaller nation couldn't help but nod in agreement, deflating. They couldn't have this conversation about the boy who was supposedly their son (honestly, couldn't he have been given a _little _more information?) while he was sleeping here in front of them. They'd have to put him to bed in a guest bedroom, first, and _then _talk.

Before he could open his mouth and make such a statement, however, Tino caught sight of the large, furry _things _perched above the child's eyes. "England?" he hissed, disbelieving, and that was all it took.

The young boy came to, lifting one of his hands to rub at his eye and mumbling sleepily. "The bastard? Where's he?" the child asked, and before he could dredge of some sort of response, sleepy blue eyes focused on him. "Who're you?" he questioned, before letting out a jaw-cracking yawn.

Unfortunately for the Finnish nation, Berwald was always very quick to the uptake when it came to that question. "M' w'ife," he informed the boy, ignoring said wife's dismayed sputters.

Comprehension lit up the child's face (how had he been corrupted so quickly?) , and he grinned. "You're Mom, then!" he announced matter-of-factly, totally missing the way that Tino's face went slack with disbelief. "I'm your new son, Peter!" Boy, he sure was an excited little thing, wasn't he? Before the 'mother' could think up a reply (how are you to respond to something like that!) for Peter, he apparently took the other's shock for confusion. "Dad bought me off of Ebay," he explained, shooting a glance up at the nation holding him, who nodded slowly.

For a moment, Tino teetered on the edge. On one side was absolute insanity, a dimension which his whole family seemed to have fallen into, whereas the other side was the sane part of the world, which looked to be pretty much everyone else. Of course, he was favoring the latter… When Berwald gave him the most hopeful look he had ever seen on the other's face. Damn it.

Sighing internally and plastering a smile on his face, taking his first plunge into insanity, Tino nodded slightly at the child. "It's nice to meet you, Peter," he told him warmly, deciding to save the 'Mom' and 'Ebay' issues for another day as the child let out another huge yawn.

Berwald, after shooting him a thankful look that almost no other nation in the world would've been able to interpret, looked down at Peter. "Y' should g't ta b'd," he told him, a frown touching at his face as the boy blinked his sleepy eyes, apparently coming down from the rush he had gotten at the sight of his 'Mom'.

Peter, of course, didn't want to stand for this. "But Dad…" he whined, pouting slightly as he fit seamlessly into his role of 'child' in their odd family. "I'm not tired, really! Arthur lets me stay up later than this!"

Arthur? Arthur Kirkland? As in England? That explained quite a bit, though it did leave Tino with the questions of how they were related and what nation Peter was. Perhaps one of England's colonies?

Either way, that'd have to wait for another day. "Peter," the Finnish nation spoke, drawing the child's attention to him. "Me and Berwald will be going to bed, too, as soon as we tidy up." It was a lie, of course, and the boy seemed to sense it, from the way he frowned suspiciously at his 'Mom'. Time for the final bait, which would hopefully work… "Unless you'd like to stay up and help us?"

Peter immediately blanched at that. "Uh, n-no, I think I'll go sleep," he told the both of them. Tino had to work to hide his smile, and bid the boy good night, letting out a chuckle as he stepped back over to the couch, Peter's sleepy chatter to Berwald echoing back to him. "Is it true that Mom's Santa?" The Finnish nation couldn't hear the response, but knowing Berwald, it was sure to be an interesting one.

Straightening the cushions he had upset in his surprise earlier, Tino made himself comfortable once more, going for his book and ignoring the feeling of trepidation that was crawling up his spine. After all, what reason did it have to exist?

* * *

><p>When he was woken at 4 AM by a Peter who had somehow gotten into their supply of coffee, he regretted ever having such a thought. Never tempt fate.<p>

_Ever._

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>989 Words

**A/N:** Wooh, another chapter! To be honest, I've lost a lot of enthusiasm and muse for this fic, but I'm going to finish it! I don't want any half-complete stories sitting around here, and I can write it, I'm just not all gung-ho and excited about writing it like some of my other fics. But I've decided that whenever I update this fic until the end, it'll be on a Friday. So... yeah.**  
><strong>

**Next Time: **The wall is broken, Berwald has a headache, Peter's acting like he's on a sugar high, and Tino wishes that everyone would just go _away_.


	11. The First Uncles

**Title: **The Firsts (of SuFin)

**Summary: **A list of Firsts in the lives of Sweden and Finland, told from the latter's perspective. Drabbles.

**Chapter Title: **The First Uncles

* * *

><p>The door to the house slammed open, smashing into the wall and likely becoming embedded in it, judging by the way it just hung there. The sound jolted the whole family from where they had been contentedly listening to the radio, Tino leaning on Berwald with the latter's arm around him, with Peter sprawled over both of their laps, sucking delightedly on a lollipop.<p>

And, of course, who should walk through the door like he owned the place like Denmark. Before either of the nations could get in a word edgewise (Tino was planning on greeting him, but knowing Berwald's hatred, he'd likely attack him), his eyes lit upon Peter, who he darted forward and scooped up. "My new nephew!" he declared, causing all three of those who lived here to goggle comically at him.

Norway and Iceland entered, as well, which dragged Tino's attention away, long enough for Denmark to make off with his 'son'. Iceland looked like he was having trouble deciding which people were sane here. Finland could sympathize.

"What's going on here?" asked Tino of them, figuring that they'd probably be the ones to actually explain it. He was trying to sound like he wasn't hopelessly confused. He was also pretty sure that he was failing.

"Denmark wanted to visit his new nephew," Norwary told them in his usual apathetic voice, planting it in one of their chairs. Behind him, Iceland make quotation marks for 'nephew'.

The two 'parents' exchanged confused glances. "How did he know about Sealand? I didn't tell anyone!"

Berwald shook his head. "Me neith'r."

Iceland spoke up, trying to sound like his brother, but failing by just a fractional margin. "England told him."

About to ask why the heck they were hanging around _England _of all people (unless they were setting up a trade agreement or something, in which case he sympathized), Norway answered them, seemingly expecting it. "He was attempting to prove my trolls false." There was a note of irritation to his voice.

…Oh. Alrighty, then. You know, Tino didn't have to ask anything more, he was good. And judging by how excited Denmark sounded in the background, with a squealing (in delight!) Sealand as his accompaniment, they probably wanted to give him something else to focus on. He got that, he really did.

But then something smashed in the background, and he stood up, jerking his head back to look at both of them standing there like deer in the headlights, one of his dishes, a pretty antique (though almost everything they owned was antique) blue dish that he and Berwald had bought for one of their anniversaries.

Tino snapped.

"That's it!" he yelled, ignoring the way that Berwald smirked, Iceland paled, and Norway didn't change expression. Marching around, over to them, he grabbed both of the terrified nations' ears in a classic move, heedless of the fact that one of them was so much bigger than him. Jerking on them as they both protested, he continued, uncaring of their complaints. "You can barge into my home, you can make a mess, and you can hang out together, but you can _not _break my things. Got it?"

Neither of them responded, instead staring at him with wide eyes as if they had never seen him before. "Got it?"

Both of them nodded frantically, Sealand pouring out apologies that ran together and mostly consisted of throwing 'Uncle Denmark' beneath the bus. Tino didn't bother to listen.

Releasing both of their ears, he put one hand on his hip, the other wagging in disapproval at them. "If you two are going to do that again, go outside! Don't swing around in here!"

Nephew and Uncle exchanged looks, before making a beeline for the door, as the Finnish nation watched, satisfied, before returning to plop down next to Berwald on the couch. "Ugh, they gave me a headache…" he muttered, ignoring both the way that his 'husband' looked concerned and how Iceland was watching him with something close to hero worship.

…And he still had to fix the door. Great. Or, well, Berwald did. Stupid Denmark.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: <strong>684 Words

**A/N: **And it's another chapter~! There are only three or four chapters left in this, but as of right now, I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. Because it's really hard to write without cranking the cheese up to eleven. So it might be a bit. Anyway, I hope that the rest of the Nordics are in character, because it has been forever since I watched anything involving them, and I've never written them before. C: Thanks for all the reviews, guys~!

**Next Time: **In which Berwald is embarrassed, Tino does some cleaning, and Sealand thinks they're both _idiots._


End file.
